Raymonds Nightmare
by SkullGrave
Summary: Raymond has a dream that he's getting married. But its not to who he thinks. Raymond, Kyle, and Erik are used by permission from SkullShovel.


Raymond was sound asleep in his bed. Then, he had a dream that he thought was his best dream ever, but it turned out to be his worst dream…

Raymond was at a chapel. It was his wedding day today. He was getting putting on his tuxedo in the back of the chapel. "Wow, I can't believe I'm getting married." Raymond said happily. Then, King Julien came in wearing the same tuxedo. "Raymond," Julien said, "It's almost time for the ceremony!" "Julien," Raymond said confused, "You're the best man?" "Yes. Don't you remember?" He answered. Raymond just shrugged his shoulders and went to the main room.

_Raymond looked around to see who was there. He saw Kowalski at the altar, Kyle at the Organ, and all of his close friends sitting in the pews. Erik was sitting in the front pew. Then, Raymond walked up to the Altar. "Where's my bride?" Raymond asked Kowalski. "She should be here any minute now." The tall penguin answered. Then, The bride came in with her white dress with the veil over her face. Raymond was both excited about getting married, and nervous for not knowing anything about this. As the bride walked up slowly to the altar, Kyle was playing 'here comes the bride' on the organ. When she made it up there, Kowalski went on with the ceremony._

"_Dearly beloved," Kowalski began, "We are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony…" Raymond began thinking. __**Where's the maid of honor? Shouldn't she be here?**__ Then, Kowalski got to the point in the wedding. "Do you, Raymond Moskvin Kruger take this bride as your wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or poor till death do you part?" "I do." Raymond said. "And do you…" Then, the chapel doors opened, and the maid of honor came in. Raymond couldn't believe who it was. "Sorry I'm late." She said rushing to the Altar. The maid of Honor turned out to be Tanya. "Okay. Do you take Raymond as your husband?" Kowalski asked the bride. "I do." She said. "If Tanya is the Maid of Honor, then who is this?" Raymond said confused. No one heard Raymond say that. "I now pronounce you Husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Then, Raymond lifted the veil and it turned out to be the last person he would marry. MARLENE! "What the!" Raymond said jumping backwards. "MARLENE? WHY AM I MARRYING YOU?" "You don't remember? You proposed to me!" Marlene said happily. "What about Skipper?" Raymond asked panicking. "What about Skipper?" She said. Then, Skipper busted in the Chapel angry. "RAYMOND!" He yelled. "HOW COULD YOU STEAL MY LOVE?" "What steal your love?" Raymond said still panicking, "I'm not stealing anybody. You can have her!" "I'm not falling for that again Ring-Tail!" Skipper yelled. Then, Raymond turned to Julien. "You're the best man. DO SOMETHING!" "Okay I know how to fix this," Julien said reassuringly, "Wake up." "Wait. What?" Raymond said confused. "THIS IS A DREAM!"_

_Raymond woke up in his room panting. He saw Marlene sitting there. "About time you wake up. It's almost noon now." She said. "What are you doing here?" Raymond said. "We tried to wake you up. But you didn't listen to them." The otter answered. "I had the weirdest dream. We were getting married. Can you believe that?" Raymond said. "What? Why would we?" Marlene said smiling, "We're already a couple." "Yeah" Then Raymond just heard what she said. "Wait, What?"_

Then, Raymond woke up…again. He looked around his room. _Okay…that was another dream._ He thought to himself. Then he got up and leaned on his dresser. _Are these dreams some kind of message? I know one way to figure this out. Please forgive me Tanya…" _He thought to himself again and ran to the Otter Habitat.

When he got there, Erik was sitting at the table talking to Marlene. Then Marlene saw Raymond and got up to greet him. "Hey Raymond. What's up?" She said. Then, Raymond grabbed her and said, "I'm very sorry for this." Then kissed her right on the lips. Erik stood there with his Jaw to the floor. The kiss lasted for about 5 seconds. Then, Raymond stood there looking into Marlene's eyes still holding her, waiting to feel some emotion. "…Nothing. What a relief." Raymond said walking away. Then, he turned around and saw Marlene shocked. "Skipper and Tanya are not to know about this. Got it?" Raymond said pointing to the Bat and Otter. "Yeah…But what was that for?" Marlene said still in shock. "Just needed to Clarify things." Then, he walked away. "Uhh…" Erik said, "What was that about?" "I don't know," Marlene said, "But let's never talk about it. Ever again." "Okay. But did you feel anything?" Erik asked Marlene. "I felt nothing at all from that." Marlene said still standing there.

Side Note: This idea just came to me one day and I had to get it written down, or typed. Don't ask why I made it because I was bored. And NO, I'm not trying to pair Raymond and Marlene. I also did this as a joke.


End file.
